Cabela's Hunting Expeditions
About the game Cabela's Hunting Expeditions is not just a game, it's an authentic hunting experience. Giving you a chance to hunt across North America and Africa territory for world class animals. There're 15 locations, but we know of eleven so far. Shooting galleries will return for the game, and ATV racing may be possible. You can walk up and claim trophies learn of the age, integrity, size and game animal. This game is compatible with the Top Shot Elite and the new Top Shot Fearmaster. Game modes and gameplay Career mode Here's what Activision said about Career Mode "Career mode is set up with 15 different levels. Each level represents a certain place in the world and features unique wildlife and scenery" "There different weapons that can be used. You can also hunt small game, and you can fall of the side of cliffs and get injured." "Animals will sometimes charge past you but the player will not actually take any damage" "There are dramatic weather changes but it will not happen within a single level. Different levels feature completely different climates and weather. And yes, they can interfere with your shot" Quick Hunt mode There're fifteen locations across North America and Africa with a wide variety of animals, you can hunt whatever you want, when you want, and where you want. It's important to pay close attention to your surroundings and the way the vegitation is swaying, that can be used to tell you which way the wind is blowing. Then there's Hunter Sense, you can use that to find the best coverups, like the areas shaded in blue offer the best cover, and red is the places to cause more noise and have a better chance of being spotted, because these animals can hear you, smell you, and see you coming. You can climb around and jump around the environments, and go wherever you want in this game. Then you can use a Hilltop Location to get an overview of the map and find a better way to approach the trophies. It's very useful but you can hunt without doing that, this game's an authentic hunting experience and can go wherever you want in the locations. After you shoot the animal, by the way it's a good idea to wait until it's sideways, because that gives you access to its vitals, and a heart shot will give you the best integrity on your trophy, and after shooting the animal, it'll run around like in real life, Activision spent a lot of time making sure it'll look like as in real life. Locations 1. Alaska 2. Washington 3. British Columbia 4. Saskatchewan 5. Louisiana 6. Arizona 7. Cameroon 8. Zimbabwe 9. Montana 10. Tanzania Animals 1. Barren Ground Caribou 2. White Rhino 3. Pronghorn Antelope 4. Dall Sheep 5. Cape Buffalo 6. Rocky Mountain Elk 7. Zebra 8. Alaska-Yukon Moose 9. Grizzly Bear 10. Elephant 11. Oryx 12. Whitetail Deer 13. Black Wildebeest 14. African Lion 15. Roosevelt Elk 16. Springbok 17. Canada Geese 18. Leopard 19. Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep 20. Desert Mule Deer 21. Impala 22. Mountain Goat 23. Wolf 24. Kudu 25. Baboon 26. Warthog 27. Rabbit 28. Blacktail Deer 29. Buzzard 30. Alaskan Brown Bear Vehicles Truck ATV Buggy Release date The game was released on the same date as Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013, October 23rd, 2012 on the Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, and the PC. Xbox 360 achievements There're 35 achievements for Cabela's Hunting Expeditions with a total of 1,000 gamer points. Trailer Review Presentation - 7 Good presentation, and great boxart, and wait...George said that there's everything from deer, to wolves to bears, lions and elephants and everything you can think of we'll probably have it. WRONG! Cabela's missed the mark once again! Gameplay - 8 Nice gameplay, very good environments and gameplay, the Strategic View is very useful for how you take down your trophies and how to get to your destination. But there're no shotguns or pistols! What a ripoff! And there aren't that many animals like I'd hoped for, I'd expected a much bigger variety. And only in 3rd person, that's off the hook of an "authentic" hunt. Length - 8 Good length of gameplay, it'll keep you busy for a little while. Nice to have quick hunt, but there's mostly the one target in the location you select, just MOSTLY that animal. Graphics - 8 Very good environments, they all look splendid! But the animals look a bit unrealistic, and the person moves a bit funny. Sound - 8 Very nice sounds, but the animal sounds are recycled from original games like Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2009), Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2, and others. The nature sounds are great. Lasting appeal - 7 This game can keep you busy for a while, but a LOT more could've been done, there're no pistols, shotguns, calls, treestands, tripod stands, lures or anything. This game could've used a LOT more! Overall - 7.5 A fun game, but what a ripoff not having so much more, Cabela's, you need to get on the mark of a true authentic hunting game, let us choose between first and third person with shotguns, pistols, lures, calls, stands, a larger variety of animals and climbing around the environments. Get the mark next time, but I'd recommend it to anyone who likes killing things.